


There and back again

by Merry_rf



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame Compliant, Sam Wilson POV, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merry_rf/pseuds/Merry_rf
Summary: There was a whoosh, and there was Steve again.A very short Stucky-friendly fix-it to Avengers: Endgame.





	There and back again

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS AHEAD. Turn back now if you don’t want the end of Avengers: Endgame spoiled. 
> 
> I’m sure there will be many more of these sorts of fics (and better than this), but I had to get this out, as it’s the only way I could reconcile what I saw yesterday at the cinema. 
> 
> Unbeta-ed. 
> 
> Long live fanon!

“...and four, three, two, one…” Bruce counted, rapidly flicking switches. 

There was a whoosh, and there was Steve again. No briefcase, hammer still in hand, a little careworn and dusty around the edges. His quantum suit came off to reveal a suit from the fifties, as far as Sam could tell. 

Steve stepped off the platform, putting the hammer on the ground. Bucky looked hard at him, but opened his arms. 

“You weren’t tempted to stay?” Bucky asked Steve. 

Steve pulled back. “And what, leave you guys here? Leave you here, Bucky? Mess up our futures by being somewhere I’m not supposed to be?” He looked over at Bruce. “It’s not a good idea, right Bruce?”

“No,” Bruce confirmed as he jotted something down in his notebook. “I don’t know what would’ve happened. The Sorcerer Supreme was pretty adamant that was a very bad idea though.”

“And knowing what I know, about you Bucky, and history… how could I sit by and just let it happen? I’d fuck it all up.” Steve and Bucky embraced again. 

“Aw, you guys are too sweet,” Sam snarked at them. He would never admit that seeing the two of them together warmed his heart, just a little. 

Steve looked over at Sam. “It did give me some time to think though.” He let go of Bucky. “Walk with me Sam.”

Steve picked up his shield, and they wandered to the edge of the lake. There was a bench by the water, perfectly placed to take in the view. They sat. 

“I’m glad I don’t have to live in a world without Captain America,” Sam began. He’d been a little worried too, that something would happen to Steve while he put back the stones. 

Steve gave him a broad smile, like there was a joke coming. “Well, Sam, you’ll never have to.” He picked up the shield and offered it to Sam. 

Sam blinked. “What the fuck, Steve?”

“I’m done. You should be Cap. You’re the best man for it.”

Sam hesitated, but took it. “It doesn’t feel like mine.” 

“No backsies,” Steve grinned, giving the shield I light flick with one finger. The sound echoed on the water in front of them. 

“What will you do?” Sam asked. 

“Try and get some of that life Tony kept talking about. But I’ll be there if you need, Sam. Bucky, too no doubt.”

Sam looked out over the water. 

Bucky came to sit with them. “Let’s hear it for Captain America!” He said with a wide grin. 

Sam struck a pose with the shield, as Steve and Bucky gave him a slow clap, Steve whooping with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“You will both help me, right?” Sam asked, as their clapping subsided. 

“Whenever you need Sam,” Bucky said seriously. 

“But I don’t think you’ll need me much at all. You got this Sam,” Steve said, still smiling, but with a more serious tone. 

“Alright. Let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> The end did a huge disservice to Steve’s character, his relationship with Bucky, and time travel (IMO). This is just an attempt to allow myself to come to terms with it all. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm still on [tumblr](https://merryrf.tumblr.com/), also now [twitter](https://twitter.com/Merryrf2), and flailing on [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Merryrf)!


End file.
